1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle hitch viewing mirror device where the mirror device can be attached to the vehicle hitch in a manner to provide the driver of the vehicle a view of the hitch connection point and the connection point on the tongue of a trailer.
2. The Prior Art
A common way of connecting a trailer to a towing vehicle is by engaging a single connection point on the trailer with a single connection point on the towing vehicle. The connection point on the towing vehicle is typically a ball mounted on a hitch at the rear of the vehicle. The connection point on the trailer is typically a socket towards the front end of the trailer tongue. To make the connection between the trailer and the towing vehicle, the trailer tongue is elevated so that the socket is somewhat higher than the vehicle hitch ball. The vehicle is then backed up until the vehicle hitch ball is positioned directly under the trailer socket. Finally the trailer tongue is lowered over the vehicle hitch ball to make the connection. Normally the driver does not have a direct view of the vehicle hitch ball and the trailer tongue socket while backing up the vehicle. This makes unaided connection of a trailer to a tow vehicle difficult. Numerous devices have been invented to allow the driver to view the vehicle hitch connection point and the trailer connection point while backing up the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,914 (Dietrich); U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,606 (Granno), U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,468 (Stephens); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,289 (Johnson) disclose devices where a viewing mirror is mounted on the trailer. These devices only provide the driver a view of the vehicle hitch connection point when the front to back center line of the vehicle is aligned laterally with the front to back center line of the trailer. This is often not the case when the driver is backing up the tow vehicle. Therefore these devices are of only limited assistance to a driver.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,966 (Lowell, Jr.) discloses a device with a viewing mirror that is attached to both the towing vehicle and the trailer. This device is complicated to fabricate and use.
A device that attaches a viewing mirror to the side of the tow vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,669 (Wun). This device is of limited usage in attempting to determine the lateral alignment of the tow vehicle hitch connection point and the trailer tongue connection point.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,376 (Neely); U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,182 (Haworth); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,175 (Brewington) disclose devices where a viewing mirror is mounted on the tailgate of a pickup truck used as a tow vehicle. The devices provide a view from above of the truck hitch connection point regardless of the alignment of the truck front to back centerline and the trailer front to back centerline. However, the devices are not readily usable for other types of vehicles such as cars and sport utility vehicles.
Several devices have been invented which use suction cups to attach a viewing mirror to the towing vehicle. These devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,287 (Lord et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,913 (Quesada); U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,342 (Quesada); U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,681 (Mazarac); U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,500 (Ackerman); U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,213 (Howard); U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,564 (Mazarac); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,555 (Wilcox et al.) These devices share a common problem in that suction cups do not adhere well to rough or dirty surfaces. They are prone to moving about on, or even falling off, the tow vehicle. Also the viewing mirrors have to be aligned each time the devices are installed. Also, some of these devices are complicated to fabricate and use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,101 (Roberson) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,310 (Staggs) disclose devices which use magnets to attach a viewing mirror to the towing vehicle. These devices tend to have the same problems and limitations as the devices that use suction cups to attach a viewing mirror to the towing vehicle.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simple way to use a viewing mirror to assist in connecting a variety of tow vehicles to a trailer.